


Mother Knows Best (revised)

by Silver_storm13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata wants to inherit leadership, I'll make an epilogue for both, Uchiha!Hinata's mother, better parenting (kind of), itachi gets to babysit, no pairing just itahina and sasuhina scenes, non massacre au, sasuhina friendship, uchihaxhyuuga clan friendship, why are all hokage's somehow connected to the senju clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_storm13/pseuds/Silver_storm13
Summary: The Uchiha clan was spared from their tragic fate through marriage between one of their own and Hiashi Hyuuga. For the first time since the beginnings of their long standing alliance, a child who is able to wield both bloodlines is born.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Battle for the Legacy

The Hyuuga matriarch stood dutifully beside her husband in silence. Glancing up at the gloomy sky, she bit back a dry smile and digged her heels into the loose mud as Hiashi crouched down to his firstborn’s height and held her by the shoulders. 

“Hinata,” he started sternly, ”you are the successor of the Hyuuga clan. Show me that you are worthy of it.”

The woman vaguely heard Hinata’s affirmation and offered both of her daughters a small nod. It was cruel, what they had to do. The next few minutes would decide their fate. One would be nothing but a servant and the other will be set to inherit the Hyuuga clan one day. She would offer what little comfort she could. 

Harsh ripples of chakra waved around the courtyard. She could have sneered at the surprised faces of those who once scorned her firstborn, but settled with digging blunt nails into her arm. Best to show them she was not going to influence the match. No matter how much she wanted to.

She knew it must be killing Hinata, the way she was forced to raise a hand against her younger sister, but it was for her own good. Hiashi was giving her one last chance to prove herself and the matriarch was thankful for that. 

It wasn’t as if Hiashi expected Hanabi to win. No matter how talented she was, in a serious fight, she would be no match for a girl with five years of training over her.

Hinata was set up to win.

Turning her attention back to the fight, she narrowed her eyes imperceptibly. Hinata was supposed to slam Hanabi to the ground with a well placed strike ages ago, but instead, she danced around the younger girl’s barrage of assaults with infuriating grace. It was clear that she could’ve ended everything as soon the fight began. But she hadn’t.

Hanabi launched to the air with a high kick. For a moment the matriarch’s breath halted but Hinata evaded with a backward somersault. Regaining her footing the younger girl launched a semi-lethally charged palm that was promptly buffered with another. It didn’t work, no matter how fast she aimed her palms, Hinata seemed to predict her every move.

Switching to offence, Hinata forces Hanabi back. Narrowly dodging the barrage of palms the brunette’s eyes scanned for an opening. She slapped away Hinata’s hand and abruptly thrust a palm just below her ribcage. Gracefully she sidestepped the attack and struck Hanabi’s arm before raising her other palm as the girl lost her footing.

The matriarch could almost hear Hinata’s heart shatter as Hanabi hit the ground. 

And the match was over.


	2. Halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next heir of the Hyuuga clan is born

When the pregnancy of the matriarch was announced, the Hyuuga clan rejoiced. Those of the Branch House did their best to make sure that the matriarch had the very best of everything, even Hiashi himself made an effort to soothe his wife during those long months of agitation.

Much to everyone’s displeasure, an Uchiha medic declared the unborn child to be a girl during their weekly checkups. Hiashi was by no means sexist (his wife beat that out of him in the academy), but he certainly did not feel happy about the gender of his firstborn. With marriage came the risk of bringing an unwanted pest dangerously closer to leadership.

Hiashi would be forced to leave the results to fate, but he would try his best to ensure that his firstborn was capable enough to defeat any usurper that aspired to overthrow her. Leadership over the Hyuuga clan was her birthright, after all.

When the girl was born, Hiashi was immeasurably happy; nothing, not even his father’s comments could ruin the moment. Leaning closer to his wife, he saw not brown, but inky black tufts of hair on her head. His eye twitched in annoyance as he scanned her. His daughter would most likely grow to become an exact replica of her mother. He hoped she didn’t inherit the matriarch’s eyes.

“She looks like me,” the matriarch breathed out with an uncharacteristic wobbly smile. “She’s my daughter.”

Hiashi nodded, stroking the girl’s hair. It was soft, unlike her mother’s wild nest. “She’s our daughter.”

“Yeah,” she cradled the bundle closer to her chest. “Ours and no one else’s.”

His eyes darkened, but stayed silent. There was no need to burst her bubble just yet, not even she deserved it at the moment. No mother did, really.

Tearing her eyes away from the girl she looked over to her husband with wide hopeful eyes. “Hiashi, could I-- could I please..?”

The head of the Hyuuga clan had to do a double take. His wife never-- and I mean never showed a sign of debility nor did she ever beg. Where is my sarcastic wife and who is this… whatever this is? “Yes?” 

“Can I… name her?”

Despite her many misgivings, she seemed genuine. Besides, she did all the hard work of giving birth and dealing with those horrible months of pregnancy, so with that in mind, Hiashi took the girl in his arms and allowed his wife to write down a name. It couldn’t be that bad.

When he saw what she wrote he groaned.

Only she could come up with something like that. Knowing her, Hiashi was sure the name was premeditated.

Hinata Hyuuga

“Is this a pun?”*

“I hope she inherits my sense of humor,” the matriarch grinned and swiped the girl back into her arms and cooed, “I’ll protect your humor from all these sticks in the mud, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hinata and Hyuuga both mean 'sunny place' but they are written differently


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal dinner with the ruling family of the Hyuuga clan

Family dinners were always the same, Hinata noted with a small smile. The routine was dull, but it was her favorite part of the day. 

She would always be the first one seated with Kō dutifully standing a few steps behind her, always ready to obey her every whim. Next, the matriarch would arrive with a bright smile for Hinata and inquire about her day. A few minutes later the clan head would arrive along with his father and Kō would bow, though they seemed to ignore him.

The best family dinners were the ones when her grandfather was absent. Hinata didn’t hate him, but her father would talk more to her and even praise her academic accomplishments just a bit more when he wasn’t there.

“Ne, Chibi,” her mother chided, “finish up.”

“But I don’t…” Hinata paused when the matriarch gave her  _ that  _ look. Glowering at the bowl before her, the girl slowly stuck a shrimp in her mouth before reaching for her orange juice. Shrimp was just awful! 

Hiashi seemed amused. “Don’t worry, Hinata, tomorrow you can pick what you want to eat.”

“May I have something sweet after this?”

Pausing to sip his tea, he shrugged. “I heard that you’ve been sweet talking your way to extra dessert.”

Hinata and Kō froze with the same thought running in their minds.  _ I’m so dead... _

“I’d say that’s enough sugar for a week.”

“Chichiue!” 

“And good work with the kitchen staff,” her mother snickered. “It took me a while to make them crack.”

Hinata looked to the side. “Sorry Hahaue.”

“Don’t be,” she waved her hand in dismissal. “I’m proud that my girl outsmarted us for a while, right Hiashi?”

The patriarch grudgingly nodded and patted Hinata’s head. “Don’t get caught next time.”

Kō nearly sighed and seconds later Hinata sighed for him. “Oh…”  _ so I’m not in trouble? _ “Okay.”

Minutes later Hiashi was called away by a council member who frowned at his wife’s back once the clan head left the room. Ignoring him, the mother beckoned Hinata to her side of the table. She seemed to be in deep thought before speaking. “I haven’t seen you hanging out with the other kids recently. Is everything alright?” 

“I’m supposed to focus on my classes,” she quoted dejectedly. “Besides, they act all weird when I’m around… maybe they don’t like me.”

“I’d say they fear you, Chibi.”

“I-- I’m not scary, or mean to them!”

The matriarch snorted. “They’re scared of your father and with a face like his I understand them.”

“But still, they don’t… I mean,” she sighed, “I just wanted to see them train.”

“Then order the branch cadets to train for you.”

“I don’t want to  _ make  _ them, Hahaue.”

“Just because you don’t  _ want  _ to doesn’t mean you  _ can’t  _ and that’s all that matters to them,” her mother said quietly. “It’s no use to fight against something that their predecessors have instilled in their minds.”

Hinata tilted her head. “Is it bad to fight?”

“No,” the matriarch raised her index and middle finger to her lips, “but it is important to choose your battles wisely.”

“I… I don’t get it-- I’m sorry!”

She shook her head. “Relax, I’m just saying some things aren’t worth the effort. You can’t change a thought process that has been around for generations, but once you inherit the clan, that’s when you’ll have the power to do something about it.”

“So I do nothing?” Hinata questioned, still tense from her mistake.

“That’s right. For now I want you to focus on more achievable goals, like studying.”

The girl bowed her head. If her mother said so then it must be for the best. “Okay!” 


	4. Meet the other half (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets to meet the other half of her (very) extended family

It was a strange experience, leaving the compound. She had heard from the active shinobi that Kumogakure was advancing far too quickly for Konoha’s liking which meant danger outside the village, though she trusted her mother’s abilities to keep her safe. 

But it didn’t make her feel any less scared. The dark sky that loomed over their heads made it all the more ominous than it should for a child, but the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan was never one for coddling. 

“Is it safe, Hahaue?” Hinata whispered as she clutched her mother’s skirt. Seeing her questioning gaze the girl elaborated, “uh, well Kō said that I shouldn’t leave the compound, so…”

“Of course it’s safe!” she exclaimed as if stating the obvious. “The MP is stationed all over the village and they’d be damned if either of us got killed.”

After a few minutes of deliberation, she finally ventured to ask, “what’s the MP?”

“The military police, it’s where most of the Uchiha clan works,” the matriarch said with a bitter smile. “They are our local peacekeepers and investigators.”

“They sound amazing!” Hinata explained in awe as her mother’s eyes widened a fraction. She seemed surprised that someone thought the Uchiha’s ragtag peacekeeping group was worthy of recognition. Not that they weren’t, but no one gave them much thought these days, especially after the Kyuubi incident.

Looking down at her, she asked, “do you not think they are pathetic?”

The girl shook her head. “I think they’re cool.”

She pauses. “I’m sure Fugaku will like you.”

Humming, Hinata tilted her head. “Is he not their clan head?”

“Mhm. Despite his ‘I hate everything’ look, he’s pretty cool,” she shrugged. “But don’t tell him or Mikoto that I said that I have an image to maintain.”

Hiding a snort behind her hand, Hinata nodded. 

Once they reached the door to a traditional-looking house the matriarch pulled out two senbon from her sleeve. “Look closely, Chibi. This is how you properly pick a lock.”

“Hahaue? Aren’t we supposed to knock?”

“Details,” the woman scoffed as she pushed open the door. With a flick of her hand, Hinata was at her heels despite the growing feeling of mortification. Her tutor, Soleil, always said that it was bad manners to barge in without asking for permission.

With a slight bounce to her now frizzy hair, the matriarch made her way to the kitchen where Hinata saw… _ another Hahaue? _ No, this one looked a bit younger and she had sleek hair, but that aside, they were exact replicas of each other. For a moment she wondered if she would ever reach their level of beauty.

“Meet your other half of the family, Chibi,” she pulled the girl from behind her skirt and nudged her towards the other woman. “This is Auntie Mikoto Uchiha.”

Hinata’s manners kicked in after a moment of confusion. “I’m Hinata Hyuuga, it’s a plea--sure, Uchiha-san,” she bowed.

laughing, Mikoto lowered herself to the girl’s height. “Just Mikoto is fine, dear.”

Dropping her gaze to the side Hinata nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Mikoto blinked. “Is this your daughter, Tsubaki?”

“Of course she is,” the Hyuuga matriarch snapped. “Didn’t you see her face?”

“I noticed her manners.”

Tsubaki’s eyes narrowed. “I have manners too.”

“Hinata has a tutor, doesn’t she?”

She shrugged with a pout. “Just one.”

The Uchiha woman raised a brow.

“Or two.”

“How many tutors do you have?”

Copying her mother’s actions, the girl shrugged. “A lot, Mikoto-san.” 

“Figures,” she smirked. “Why don’t you take a seat, Hinata? We have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini character analysis time! I know that many of you don't like OCs (yeah me neither) and Hinata's mother kinda enters in that category. To make things a bit more canon in that aspect, I'll explain my thoughts on her character and my reasoning for her personality.
> 
> Hinata states that her mother is kind but that's all we get and I find that information pretty subjective since this is the daughter herself talking about her mother and most people tend to be biased when it comes to their parents. We don't know who she was kind to. Based on Hinata's appreciation of her mother's personality and her crippling lack of self esteem, I imagine that her mother was the only parent actually raising and paying attention to her and the situation only got worse when she died. So basically, we know that the mother loved Hinata but that doesn't mean she was kind to everyone else. This is my take on such an obscure character that doesn't even have a name


	5. Meet the other half (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets to meet the other half of her (very) extended family

Hinata was ushered to the table and presented with a small snack as the women started to set the table. It seemed rather boring to her, but it was fun to see her mother do something so mundane for a change.

“I hear you’ll be turning three very soon. Is there anything you want for your birthday?” Mikoto asked as she walked by.

The girl answered after chewing. “Um… cake?” 

Tsubaki shook her head. “Anything that’s not food, Chibi.”

Minutes later a man entered the kitchen carrying a young boy in his arms and an older one following him. As soon as his eyes landed on Tsubaki his expressionless face morphed into a light frown. “Mikoto, please tell me she knocked this time.”

Tsubaki shrugged and gestured towards Hinata, “forget that, didn’t you want to meet your savior?”

Recollecting himself, the man stepped forward before the small girl and bowed lower than anyone of his status should. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Hinata-san.”

Cue the mortification. “N--no! It’s my pleasure, sir!”

“Nothing like your mother, I see,” Fugaku smiled with amusement.

With a smile of her own, Hinata presented him with a piece of her rice ball. It was accepted with some chuckling from the other adults. Food was the best way to make friends, right?

Mikoto quickly made her way over to Fugaku and took the boy from his arms to plant him before the tiny girl. “And Sasuke, Itachi, meet Hinata.”

All three introverted kids recited the usual introductory speech with wariness. Hinata knew that this was a rare chance to make another friend her age, there was no way she would risk screwing up this time. 

“Be sure to get along,” Tsubaki added with a pointed look at Sasuke. The boy even had the gall to look offended. “You two will be going to the academy together and she will be working closely with your brother in the future.”

Turns out, the warning was unnecessary. As soon as Hinata mentioned owning building blocks, Sasuke’s faux disinterest melted away to excitement. “Then you know how to make a castle, right?”

“Yes! Kō helped me make one last time.” 

Later, Itachi was forced to play the evil dragon (and peacekeeper) after both kids refused to be the ‘bad guy’ and a small fight ensued. 

The older boy held the dragon. Itachi supposed he was supposed to do something, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what. “Roar?”

Hinata burst out laughing.

“You make a bad dragon, Nii-san,” Sasuke deadpanned.

Hours later Hinata reluctantly left with the promise of another playdate and a plush dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration is not revived, but hopefully this will suffice for the week. Reviews would be very very very appreciated and will definitely increase the amount of chapters posted per week... just saying...


	6. Byakugan sees everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets her father's lookalike and his son

It was rather common to hear dull  _ thuds  _ coming from the various training areas in the compound, but the sudden crashing sound from a courtyard had Hinata running. Though she knew what was going to happen ( _ “please don’t worry, Hinata-sama, you mustn't concern yourself with this.” _ ), she couldn’t help but worry anyway.

She arrived to find a long haired man wrapping the ankle of a boy whose face was scrunched in pain. 

He wasn’t facing towards her, but there was something familiar about the man.

“This is why you must master the katas in the order I show you,” he muttered as the tension etched on the boy’s face gradually lessened. 

“Sorry, Otou-san. I thought I had it down.”

With careful steps she comes close enough to speak without needing to raise her voice. “Um, I can bring a medic if you…” _ wasn’t Chichiue just in a meeting? _ “Want?” 

The two turned to Hinata with differing expressions. Even if the boy seemed anything but unkind, she could feel tears building up as her father’s face twisted into the very expression that branch cadets would pull when Kō wasn’t looking. 

“I… I’m sorry, Chichiue,” she quickly bowed and rushed to the door.

With a silent sigh and newly blank face, he shook his head. “Forgive me for the confusion, Hinata-sama. I am not your father.” 

Her face scrunched as she peered intently at her not father. But he  _ was  _ her father. She couldn’t spot the difference despite everyone claiming that the Byakugan has the best sight of all.

Interrupting her search for the difference, the boy spoke with a teasing smile, though Hinata thought he still seemed to be in pain. “That’s  _ my  _ father.”

She blinked. “Really? But you look...” 

“We’re all somehow related around here,” the look alike said wryly. “My name is Hizashi and this is Neji.”

“I-- I’m Hinata,” she bowed and then faced Neji. “And um, I really can bring a medic if you want.”

As Hizashi’s face darkened, his son’s went bright. “Can you? I barely see them in the compound.”

That was strange, she decided. Hinata mentally noted to ask her mother about that. “Uh huh! I’ll be right back.” 

By the time she made it back with a medic in tow, the pair were gone. “Hinata-sama? Are you sure you saw someone injured here?”

“They were right here, I’m sure!” Hinata was convinced that the training room she was in was the right one, she remembered the painting of a pretty bird right outside. 

Unconvinced, the doctor asked, “do you remember their names? We can send someone to check on the boy if we can find him.”

“Um, it was Hizashi-san and-- and Neji-san, I think.”

“I see,” the doctor sighed. “Perhaps it may not be the best idea to have a clanmate heal Hizashi-san’s son.” Just as Hinata opened her mouth, he quickly added, “don’t worry, I’m sure he will get Neji treated.”

_ But wouldn’t it be better to just bring someone to Neji?  _ “Oh… okay then.”

During the next few days Hinata decided to follow (stalk) her father’s look alike and Neji when she could and despite Hizashi’s best attempts to shake her off, there was always a kind Hyuuga who would point her to the right direction. There was truly nothing better than the Byakugan. 

“Good afternoon, Hizashi-san!”

His serene expression froze as he looked down to the tiny girl. She could almost imagine him slapping a hand to his face. “Good afternoon, Hinata-sama.”

“How is Neji-san doing today?”

“Much better.”

“Will he be able to practice?”

“Tomorrow yes, but nothing too hard on his ankle.”

“I see.” Hinata opened her mouth to continue then stopped. She tried again. “So, um… when Neji-san is good to go, can-- may I watch him train please?”

“As long as Neji is not bothered by it,” Hizashi shrugged reluctantly. “And don’t mention this to your father, alright?”

With a wide smile the girl bowed in gratitude and hurried off in search of the boy. Neji was always nice to her when they saw each other, surely he would be okay with her watching. It wasn’t as if she would laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, will you guys tell me what you think? I feel like the pacing isn't right but I'm not too sure on how to fix it or if it even is a problem.
> 
> Also, I would like to recommend Cat's Cradle by LunarSearchlight because we need a little more itahina is our lives and I must say, I'm super excited for the next chapter


	7. The Hyuuga Affair part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests are awfully creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, everyone! I hope you're all safe and doing well.
> 
> Recently I mentioned that I lost some readers after setting a pairing so my editor came up with an idea. I could leave this main story without a fixed pairing but add some itahina and sasuhina scenes. After the main story ends, I would then write seperate one shots with each pairing as an ending. What do you guys think?

For most people, a birthday party was a happy family event where everyone relaxed and gathered to discuss the latest rumors in Konoha. For those who weren’t most people, their birthday was a dull event filled with the clan’s allies and friends and unwanted but necessary guests such as a lord from Kaze no Kuni who everyone knew had an illicit business somewhere.

Much to her great disappointment, Hinata was not most people. On the bright side that also meant better gifts. “Chibi, I know that you want to see your presents and you may, just don’t be too obvious,” but that didn’t count when she was not allowed to even glance at the general direction of the increasingly larger pile of colorful boxes and bags. 

“Yes, Hahaue,” she deflated. Moments later she corrected her posture and shook her head. Hahaue was smart. She knew what she was doing. 

“Ah, you must be Hinata-sama,” another person greeted with a smile a bit too wide, reminding her of the branch cadet’s expressions when she asked about their conversation. At her mother’s nudge she nodded and took a step behind the matriarch’s formal attire. “Congratulations, I’m sure you’ll make a great matriarch one day…”

She flinched away from the raspy voice. When she dared look back up, she froze as his beady stared right into eyes, unlike the rest of her clan. 

It didn’t matter. A chill ran down her spine as she felt that gaze still upon her. The tight security somehow didn’t ease the sense of perturbation, but if all those branch cadets were present then surely it wouldn’t be too hard to find Hizashi and Neji among them. 

“Hahaue,” she tugged on her sleeve after another introduction. “Can we see my friend?”

Tsubaki glanced at a clock before taking Hinata’s hand and leading her away. “Let’s make it quick, they’ll grill me if they find out you’re talking to Hizashi’s son.”

“What’s wrong with that? I promise that he’s really nice, Neji-san even lets me watch him train!”

“The council is filled with elitist bastards, that’s all.” As an afterthought, Tsubaki muttered with downturned lips, “Hizashi being the main house’s sacrifice doesn’t help either.”

Hinata remained silent as they searched the crowd. Tsubaki’s frown did not disappear and she dared not ask more. None of the branch cadets on duty were Hizashi and they were forced to give up their search with Hiashi’s arrival.

Following Hiashi were his lookalike and Neji. Now that she had the chance to see them side by side, she was able to see how similar her father and Hizashi were. Even their gait made her think that they were the same person, but the wrappings around Hizashi’s forehead were a dead giveaway.

With a nudge from his father, Neji stepped forward and pulled out a small bag. “Happy birthday, Hinata-sama.”

“Thank you,” she beamed at the pair. No wonder she couldn’t find them, they must’ve been talking to her father.

Hizashi nodded and turned to Hiashi with a grave expression. Neji left with her father and Hinata did not see him again for the rest of the night.

After another uncomfortable while of greeting strangers with weird eyes, she raised her hand to cover her yawn. 

“Sleepy?”

“No, Hahaue,” she replied curtly.

“You’re a horrible liar,” she sighed. “I suppose it’s alright for you to leave now. Hiashi and I will entertain the guests for you.”

Hinata nodded with a small smile.

Tsubaki returned the smile and picked up Hinata. “Want to check out your presents first?”

“Tomorrow,” she mumbled after a yawn. “Can I open all of them tomorrow?”

“Yes, Chibi,” the woman chuckled as she slid open the screen door. 

As soon as Tsubaki tucked her in and left, she reached out for her plush dinosaur and her eyes fell closed. The Uchihas couldn’t come, maybe she should ask her mother to call them over so they can open the gifts together. Neji, too. Her grandfather had said that he wouldn’t be feeling well, maybe he would enjoy meeting them. 

In the distance there was a small thud and a metallic scent filled her nose. Before she could open her eyes, a large hand shot out from the darkness and muffled any screams.


	8. The Hyuuga Affair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuuga clan and the Hokage discuss the repercussions of Hiashi's actions

The furious whispers of the branch cadet guards echoed throughout the meeting hall. The bows of the apron wearing Hyuuga girls were not quite as low as usual by the time they departed. Their previous grace vanished and replaced with clanking cups and tea a bit too scalding to be consumed.

Not a word came from the leader’s mouth to stop his clansmen from their open display of hostility. 

“What do you plan to do?” Hiashi said.

Hiruzen’s face darkened. “The war must end.”

The listeners erupted. “This is an outrage!”

“You would risk our secrets for an enemy village!”

“We have done nothing wrong!”

Once again, Hiashi made no move to silence his clanmates. They were perfectly welcome to voice what diplomacy would not allow him to. Hiruzen waited patiently for the voices to die down. 

Silence.

“Hiashi-kun, trust me when I say that I believe you,” he started carefully. “But Kumogakure refuses to acknowledge the kidnapping attempt and the existence of the suicide seal that you mention.”

“They tried to take my daughter, they tried to take her eyes--her birthright.”

Hiruzen sighed, “this war has cost us far too many lives. Right now, we have the chance to end it all.” 

“You are asking for too much,” Soleil said gravely. “Kumogakure just attempted to kidnap our one and only heiress and not only do they deny it, they demand compensation that they do not deserve and the Hokage dares ask us to comply.”

“I understand that this situation is most unfair to us.” He turned to the leader, “but Hiashi-kun, we can’t afford to continue this war.” 

“My daughter is a direct descendant of the Uchiha clan,” Hiashi said. “Can you afford to anger two noble clans?”

As the Hokage continued his argument, Hiashi’s eyes searched for his brother’s. Hizashi did not meet his gaze, only stared behind him. The leader’s eyes flickered over to his father who returned his youngest son’s gaze. 

At Hizashi’s small nod, the former leader of the Hyuuga clan spoke up. “If Kumogakure wants a head, let’s give them a head.”

Hiashi’s eyes filled with dread as Hizashi coolly returned his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, I'd love to have some feedback


	9. The Hyuuga Affair part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata suffers after a traumatic experience and Hizashi makes his choice

"Chibi?" Tsubaki said gently. "Would you like some sweets?"

Hinata slowly shook her head.

"Then… how about we open your gifts?"

She shook her head again.

Tsubaki hummed to herself in thought. She could no longer delude herself into thinking that Hinata would forget so soon. What could ease the pain?

A click echoed in her mind. "Neji! Why don't I bring Neji, is that okay?"

A pause. Hinata nodded. "That's okay."

At once, Kō left the room and returned with Neji in tow. Tsubaki thanked her lucky stars when Neji walked in without help. Hiashi must've taken special care to make the sealing as least painful for his nephew.

Neji, now with a bandaged forehead, bowed and greeted them. "Good morning Tsubaki-sama, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's attention zeroed on his bandages. Neji wasn't the only one who was suddenly covering his forehead that morning. For a moment she remembered the words of Soleil and the importance of her third birthday, but a sudden movement in the window drew her attention away.

She sighed, it was just a bird.

Tsubaki gave him a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better after breakfast."

"That's good," Tsubaki said and Hinata nodded in agreement. "I thought that you could come and play with Hinata since you two weren't able to talk much yesterday."

He glanced at Hinata's downtrodden eyes. "Maybe I should come back later?"

"I-I'm okay, we can play, if you want!"

Many minutes later, Tsubaki was called away, much to Hinata's chagrin and left Kō with very specific instructions to look after Neji and an upset heiress.

Neji attempted to cheer her up. "Hinata-sama, do you want to count or hide?"

She shrugged. "I can do either."

Neji looked at her for a long moment before smiling again. "Then both of us can hide and Kō can look for us!"

"Okay."

Once Kō was left counting (and warned to not use the Byakugan), Neji pulled her by the hand. "Where should we hide?"

Hinata tightened her grip on his hand. "There's a table with a long tablecloth in the-the common room by the kitchen."

True to her word, the tablecloth was large enough to hide them from the average eye. The pair scooted under the table and waited.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded.

"You're being very quiet today."

"No, I'm not," she murmured, hugging her dinosaur to her chest.

"Yes you are. Did something happen yesterday?"

_Gloved fingers inched toward her eyes._

"...no."

"Oh, I see," his face was filled with disappointment. "I think I know what happened, but… you don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"I don't," she sobbed on his shoulder, "I don't want them to-to take them-my eyes are, they are _mine!_ "

"I heard that your father is taking care of everything," Neji offered. "And I'm here too, I'll protect you."

It was comforting. Neji was already doing advanced katas for his age, but… her glassy eyes grew horrified and scooted away from him. "No, they-they'll try to take yours too, I don't want them to take your eyes!"

"They won't-"

Hinata did not hear the rest. With tears streaming down her eyes, Hinata hurried past Kō and made her way to her room.

With a concerned expression Kō followed her. "What's wrong, Hinata-sama?"

Between hiccups she requested, "can-can you bring me cookies?"

"Of course," he said. "But first let me escort you. Where are you going?"

"My room."

As Hinata pulled her caretaker through the halls of the compound she bumped into Natsu who managed to balance the mountain of food on the tray she carried. "Is that you, Hinata-sama?"

With a quick apology and a bow, she hurried around Natsu and Kō took her tray as they passed her. "I'm sorry, tell them that Hinata-sama wanted it!"

"Oh…" Natsu blinked. Even after all the strange things she had seen in the Hyuuga clan, seeing a tiny girl pull around a chunin was still an unusual sight. "Wait up, what's wrong?"

She was aware of the rumours, but they seemed so far fetched that no one took them as more than baseless hearsay that had been twisted as it was passed along.

Kō's silence and Hinata's paranoid eyes, darting at the slightest movement, confirmed her suspicions. The rumours going around the compound and the silent tears running down her face were all Natsu needed to know.

On the other side of the compound, Neji's eyes brightened a fraction as his father's familiar robes caught his eyes. "Otou-san, have you seen Hinata-sama? she was really upset so I thought..." he trailed off as he noticed his father's unusual frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Why don't we take a walk?" After a hesitant nod from Neji he added, "don't worry about Hinata-sama, I'm sure Kō has already called Tsubaki-sama."

"That's good," Neji sighed in relief. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How is your seal?"

"Oh," he touched the bandages on his forehead. "I wasn't feeling that well, but I'm better after having breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated at his father's unusual expressiveness. "...no, I feel really tired and my head hurts."

Hizashi sighed and pulled out a waterskin. "It's best to stay well hydrated during the first few days." As Hizashi's steps came to a halt Neji found himself before his room. "You also need to get lots of rest."

With a pout Neji threw himself on the bed. As Hizashi pulled the blankets over his shoulders, his mind drifted to his friend. "Can I visit Hinata-sama later?"

"No," Hizashi sighed and pulled out a letter. "This is for you."

Neji tilted his head and tried to open it. "That's strange, I don't get any letters."

Hizashi stopped him.. "It's from me. I will be going on a very important mission, so you can only open it tomorrow, alright?"

"Otou-san, why are you acting weird too?" Neji looked back at him, holding back a yawn. His father's eyes turned glassy like Hinata's as he rested a hand on Neji's head. "Is it true about Kumogakure and Hinata-sama, is that why you're acting weird too?"

"Yes, the entire clan is in an uproar because of that. My mission is related to that."

"So as soon as everything is over you'll be back?"

Hizashi's face darkened. "Neji, listen to me very carefully. We of the branch house were born to protect the main house, but it is our choice on how to do it." Neji nodded carefully. "This is the way I chose to do it."

"I think I understand," Neji murmured as his eyes slowly closed, becoming heavier by the minute.

Hizashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Neji would be in good hands, Tsubaki didn't approve of the Hyuuga clan's hierarchy and she would do her best to protect anything that her daughter considered precious. Hinata was a kind child, too. He wanted to believe that she would be the one to change the ways of their clan.

He bent down to plant a kiss on Neji's hair and with a final deep breath, Hizashi rose to his feet and walked away to never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! My gift to you guys is a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. In exchange, I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts or you could just say hi and I'll be happy. Thank you for reading!


End file.
